una navidad de sonrisas
by pottertj
Summary: En el valle de Godric todo es felicidad,Lily y James están preparando todo para navidad y james tiene una sorpresa que hará una navidad llena de sonrisas :) lean por favor y comenten PD: no soy buena para los summary


Era noche buena, todo era alegre, los niños jugaban en la fría nieve, por algunas casas se olía el dulce aroma de pavo relleno. En el valle de Godric habitaba una pareja de casados, estaban alistando todo para la noche, estaban alegres ya que iba a ser la primera navidad de su pequeño hijo, Harry, una pelirroja estaba alistando todo lo referente a la cena, mientras su esposo se encargaba de arreglar el árbol de navidad mientras Harry estaba sentado a un lado de su papa esperando poner la estrella al final del árbol.

-listo campeón—dijo james feliz por haber terminado satisfactoriamente su trabajo—ahora te toca a ti

Con cuidado levanto a Harry del piso y lo alzo más arriba de sus hombros, el bebe reía emocionado, con extremo cuidado james ayudo a su hijo a poner perfectamente la estrella en el árbol, cuando terminaron el pelinegro retrocedió dos pasos para ver bien como quedo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro _perfecto como todo lo que yo hago_ pensó James.

-listo James—pregunto su esposa, Lily Evans, que había llegado con una sonrisa a la sala de estar, pero también estaba nerviosa ya que no iban a pasar la navidad solos al contrario iban a tener casa llena, iban a venir los dos amigos de James, Sirus, Remus, mas los padres de este que aceptaron encantados de pasar la navidad con ellos y los padres de Lily, ella había invitado a su hermana y a su esposo pero no quisieron venir alegando que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, Lily al principio se sintió mal pero lo supero diciendo que su hermana no iba a arruinar su navidad con su familia.

-si amor—contesto James—bueno te dejo a Harry, me voy a cambiar de ropa—dijo, rápidamente subió las escaleras que se dirigían a la habitación, mientras lily con una sonrisa suspiro y cargo a su hijo para cambiarlo ya que no tardarian en llegar los invitados.

Ya todo estaba listo, la camida estaba lista, los arreglos, los regalos, la bebida todo, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho hora en que los invitados tenian que llegar.

Minutos despues se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Lily que estaba mas cerca abrio la puerta y allí estaban los amigos inseparables de James que pronto se convirtieron en suyos.

-buenas noches Lily—saludo educadamente Remus, Lily correspondio el saludo y los dejo pasar a la acojedora sala.

-que tal Evans—saludo sirus con una sonrisa estilo de el, la pelirroja elevo una seja y no se pudo aguantar en preguntar.

-y tu que Brack y eso que entras como la gente desente, no como dias anteriores que me pegaste un susto de muerte entrando por la chimenea

-pues ya vez mi querida pelirroja—dijo Sirus poniendo un brazo alredor del hombro de Lily—Remus me dijo que me iba a morder sin entraba asi y se me hace un crimen que una persona endemoniadamente sexy y guapo lo muerdan y que va a pasar con el mundo, se van a perder de un bombon como Sirus Orion Brack—Lily rodo los ojos- respecto al otro dia yo no tengo la culpa que tu y James se la pasen de carenturientos pobre de harry que traumando debe estar—añadio mientras Lily se ponia roja como su pelo—hablado de James ¿Dónde esta?—pregunto viendo la falta de presencia de su amigo.

-me hablaban—hizo su aparision James que iba cargando a su hijo que llevaba un chistoso pero bonito vestuario, llevaba un pantalon negro, una sueter que tenia dibujado ciervos al igual que los zapatos y tenia una diadema de pequeñas cornamentas y junto con el iba el peluche de perro negro que le habia regalado Sirus.

-mira quien esta, mini cornamenta—grito emocionado Sirus cargando a su ahijado mientras los demas rodaban los ojos.

Al momento se escucho que tocaron el timbre y esta vez James fue a abrir y se encontro con sus suegros y sus padres.

-hola cariño—saludo Dorea la madre de James—que guapo estas

-hola mama, papa—los saludo con una alegre sonrisa que reflejaba cuan feliz era y su mirada se dirigio a sus suegros—señores Evans me alegro que pudieran asistir pero pasen que esta haciendo mucho frio

Ya adentro Lily les dio un caluroso abrazo a cada uno. Todos estaban placticando, riendo y bebiendo, Remus estaba conversando con el papa de Lily y los padres de James, mientras tanto Sirus y James estaban con el pequeño Harry y Lily y su mama estaban en un rincon conversando

-y como te va con el trabajo hija—pregunto Marie la mama de la pelirroja

-a estupendo mama, James a sido de gran ayuda para mi

-me alegro hija, siempre supe que james era un gran hombre nunca nos ha desfraudado me alegro que elegistes bien hija, todabia me acuerdo cuando decias que te ibas a casar con un principe, James puede que no sea un principe pero se ve que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti hija

-yo tambien lo amo mama, sin el y sin Harry no se que seria de mi, amo tanto a mis dos hombres—sijo viendo como James cargaba a Harry haciendo que este riera emocionado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la sala estaban Sirus y James jugando con el pequeño Harry Potter.

-y bien listo para el regalo que le daras a la bella pelirroja—dijo Sirus

-si te soy sincero canuto no yo nunca he hecho nada como esto y que tal que no le gusta—Sirus rodo los ojos

-no digas estupideses cornamenta te saldrá perfecto y no solo por que yo estaré allí acompañandote, porque la pelirroja te ama y veras que despues de mañana me pedira que cuide a Harry y no saldras de su habitacion por todo el día confia en mi—dijo Sirus y james como toda respuesta lo abrazo.

La cena estuvo estupenda, llena de risas, de alegria. La guerra habia quedado en el olvido ahora lo verdaderamente que importaba era pasarla bien, Harry despues de cenar se habia quedado dormido en los brazos de James que rapidamente subio para acostarlo.

-¿Cómo esta Jennifer, Remus?—pregunto Lily.

-oh esta bien, un poco nerviosa ya que su hermana va a dar a luz la proxima semana—dijo. Jennifer era la novia de Remus desde hace una año y medio y no habia podido asistir porque se habia ido del pais a Francia a visitar a su familia y por razones de trabajo Remus no la pudo acompañar.

-oh ojala salga todo bien, oyes tu sabes que traman James y Sirus, esque desde hace una semana estan raros y siento como que James me esta ocultando algo tu sabes que es—interrogo Lily

-no Lily no se de que me hablas—mintió Remus, si sabia pero era una sorpresa para ella y no la queria arruinar.

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir otra cosa el papa de James, Charlus Potter, la interrumpio

-hola, lamento la interruccion, Lily dice James que todos vayamos al salon que es una sorpresa—dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-oh esta bien deja avisarle a todos—dijo Lily poniendose de pie y avisando a uno por uno.

Todos se encontraban en el salon, era un poco grande no tenia la gran cosa pero era acojedor, tenia varios sillones que a simple vista se veian muy comodos, un piano que James insistió en comprarlo, una chimenea, grandes ventanas que se veia la luna brillante y las estrellas.

-bueno buenas noches a todos y feliz noche buena, ojala que se le esten pasando bien—James empezo a hablar—los reuni a qui porque le tengo una sorpresa a mi amada pelirroja—ante esto Lily se sonrojo.

-amor ven a qui—la llamo cariñosamente, cuendo llego la tomo de las manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que casi todos lanzaron un suspiro, todos tenian una gran sonrisa formada en los labios algunas especialmente las mamas tenian aguados los ojos.

-bueno Lily te quiero decir que tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, tu y Harry que esta dormidito—dijo james, lily ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos—no llores que se te cae la corona amor—lily lo beso

-busquense una habitacion—grito sirus causando mas de uno una sonrisa

-Branck comportate—lo riño la señora Potter

-ba, bueno yo les dire que pasa, a qui mi querido amigo cornamenta que por lo que veo ya quiere otro hijo—James se puso rojo y Lily tambien—le preparo una agradable sorpresa a nuestra pelirroja favorita

-a si es—se empezo a acercar al piano rojo sangre que estaba en medio del salon y se sento en el, bajo la mirada de los inviados

-Lily hace mucho que no hago esto y es la segunda vez que le canto a una mujer, la segunda fue a mi mama—la señora Potter rio-ojala que te guste, te amo—beso su mano.

James empezo a tocar el piano, parecia un experto en el, lo hacia con tanta facilidad que hasta daba envidia.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta caridad tanta fantasía_

_Tanta pasión tanta imaginación_

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

Empezo a cantar james, lily sabia que él tenia una bonita voz pero no sabia cuanto, todos estaban atentos a este momento inolvidable, en los ojos de james se reflejaban amor, pasion, cariño, era perfecto.

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo_

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina_

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas._

Todo era silencio, nada mas de escuchaban los sollozos de algunas personas que estaban allí contemprando el momento mientras lily estaba con una sonrisa de enamorada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_Como me llenas como me liberas__  
__Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer__  
__Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida__  
__Y me de tiempo para regresar__  
__Aunque sea tan solo un poco de__  
__Lo mucho que me das__  
__Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida__  
__Para decir te__  
__Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Hasta james tenia en los ojos pequeñas lagrimas, la amaba tanto, como no amarla si era perfecta, le debía tanto, era inmensamente feliz gracias a ella, daría su vida por ella, ella le dia a su vida un poco de luz, lo convirio en padre algo que el se lo agradeció muchas veces.

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo__  
__Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras__  
__La sensación de que no existe el tiempo__  
__Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas._

Siempre cuando la tocaba o ella lo tacaba sentían como mil descargas al mismo tiempo, alrededor no existían nadie más nada mas ellos. Cuando la miraba, esos ojos verdes penetrantes que posee eran y siguen siendo su perdición.

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

_Que me da la luz_

_Que hace despertar_

_Que me aleja de la oscuridad_

Ella lo alejo de la oscuridad donde él estaba, cada mañana cuando el despertaba una sonrisa se aparecia en su rostro al verla allí tan linda, tan indefensa, tan ella.

_Que me llena de calor el mundo_

_Para que no pierda el rumbo_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Al momento que la musica del piano se dejo se eschuchar todos se soltaron el aplausos, los señores Evans con una sonrisa al ver que el marido de su hija la amaba tanto y que nunca le haria ningun daño, los señores Potter al ver que su hijo ya no es el niño inmaduro que era en hogwarts, ahora era un señor maduro y estaban orgullosos de el, Sirus y Remus felices de que su amigo alla podido encontrar el amor de su vida, el primero se sacaba una lagrima imaginaria y el segundo se veia orgulloso de James.

Lily no se quedaba atrás, era la mas emocionada por que al momento de que james dejo de cantar se lanzo a sus brazos dandole un beso para nada inocente y le dijo algo al oido que nadie nada mas el pudo escuchar.

-esta noche te dare el mio—dijo lily causando una sonrisa de james que de reojo vio a Sirus y este lanzo una carcajada y levanto el pulgar en forma de victoria.

Esa noche fue la mejor navidad de todos, no solo porque todos se habian reunido, si no porque hubo mucho amor, cariño, comida, risas. Haya afuera habia una guerra que andaba acabando con personas inocentes, deformando familias y acabando con otras, pero en el valle de godric se experimenaba la felicidad, aunque sea por un momento.

Lastima que la vida es tan corta para algunos como James no le pudo alcanzar la vida para vivirla con su esposa e hijo, ellos se merecian mas felicidad y amor, no solo miedo y angustia, ellos lucharon para ver crecer feliz a su hijo, para darle un mundo diferente al que ellos vivian, ellos lucharon hasta su ultimo suspiro y valio la pena porque hora su hijo muchos años despues tiene una familia feliz que vive y lucha cada dia para mantener la armonia en el hogar.

El fin

Bueno este es un pequeño fics que lo escibi en un momento de aburrimiento, espero que les guste, no soy muy eperta en este porfavor comenten (reviews) y digan que les parecio, si esta feo, aburrido muy cursil o que por favor

Muchos besos


End file.
